Radio access networks of various kinds are well known in the art. Some networks, such as CDMA2000 radio access networks, will accommodate a variety of call types including both voice and packet data communications. Packet data communications are generally supported by appropriately coupling the radio access network to a packet data network.
Packet data networks are also well known in the art with the Internet being one especially well known example. In such a system, packets of data are moved from a source to a target through one or more routers. Present protocols that support such packet routing include an accommodation for at least a modest level of quality of service differentiation. For example, a so-called Differentiated Services (or diffserv) byte can be included in a packet to identify a particular dynamic level of quality of service that routers may accord when possible. This quality of service tends to be relative rather than absolute. For example, when a router has two packets queued for forwarding, the router can use the diffserv byte to identify when one of the packets has a higher quality of service rating. This differentiation can then be used by the router to dynamically permit selection of the relatively higher rated packet for forwarding ahead of the lower rated packet.
Unfortunately, even relatively sophisticated and packet-friendly systems such as CDMA2000 radio access networks are not designed to recognize or accommodate quality of service indicators such as the diffserv byte. This results in part because the design of such a system strives to establish a tunnel from the mobile unit to the Packet Data Serving Node (or PDSN). This is accomplished in part by layered protocols. So configured, the quality of service information is buried too deeply for the radio access network to acquire or otherwise recognize. As a result, the wireless link between the mobile unit and the radio access network, as well as other links within the radio access network, will ordinarily function without access to such quality of service information. This means, of course, that the radio access network provides services to various mobile users without offering the differentiation and preferential treatment for certain IP packets that packet data infrastructures will ordinarily support.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are typically not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.